


I’ll Stay

by DodgerBear



Series: Snakes & Lions [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 20:42:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DodgerBear/pseuds/DodgerBear
Summary: A blocked exit means Harry and Draco have to make a decision.





	I’ll Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Left this one open for the possibility of a sequel. Let me know if that would interest you 😊

 

The concrete floor in the dungeon was cold under Harry’s bare feet but he couldn’t risk wearing shoes and making any noise as he tried to leave, so he held them in his hand as he crept down the corridor from the dormitory and stopped just short of the common room. He craned his neck to see if the coast was clear. His stomach clenched in fear when he saw Blaise Zabini and Theo Nott playing chess by the quietly crackling fire. They were directly between him and the door that meant he could escape the snake pit. With an internal sigh he changed course and headed back to the dormitory. 

 

Draco was already asleep on his bed. Harry was always amazed, and a touch infuriated, at Draco’s ability to fall fast asleep as soon as his head touched his fancy goose feather pillow. He reached out to shake him awake and Draco shot upright in his bed, clashing heads with Harry. 

“Ow fuck!” Harry hissed, clutching his nose and trying to see out of his teary eyes. 

“What the fuck? What are you doing?” Draco hissed back at him. 

“Can’t get out. Zabini and Nott are out there.” Harry whispered, glancing around to check the kerfuffle hadn’t woken up the other occupants of the room. It hadn’t. Crabbe and Goyle were still filling the dormitory with their loud, rumbling snores. The other two beds were empty, belonging to the two boys playing chess in the common room. 

Draco sighed heavily. “You’ll have to stay until they come to bed.”

Harry’s eyes widened comically. “I can’t stay here! It’s already nearly 2am and we’ve got Potions first thing!”

“Oh I’m sorry Mr Star Potions Pupil. You should’ve thought about that before you snuck in here to get your rocks off!” Draco snapped. 

“You wanted me to come!” Harry argued. 

“I did. And now you’ve _come_ I want you to _go_.” Draco retorted with a sarcastic glare. 

“You’re a real dick at times Draco.”

“You’re complaining about my dick?”

Harry pounced onto the bed and knocked the wind out of Draco. They tussled for a moment before Harry ended up under Draco and the blond was pressing all of his weight into Harry. Their cocks brushed together and they were both hard in seconds. 

“You just need to stay.” Draco mumbled. 

“I never stay.” Harry reminded him. “Those are the rules.”

Draco bit his lip and rolled his erection into Harry’s groin. “But this time you do.”

“Draco...” Harry’s voice was meant to be warning but turned into a gentle groan of pleasure when the Slytherin leaned down to suck on the pulse point in his neck. 

“This feels different.” Harry managed to say. 

“I feel different.” Draco licked a strip up Harry’s jaw. 

“What kind of different?”

Draco sucked Harry’s earlobe into his mouth and flicked it with his tongue. “Like I want to say fuck it, stop hiding this thing between us.”

Harry pushed Draco back and stared up at him. “The fuck are you talking about? You’ve been dead against that since day one.”

“It’s not day one anymore.”

“No. It’s not. But what...we just admit we’ve been fucking for the last year? Just like that?”

Draco sighed and rolled to the side of Harry’s prone body, staring up at the canopy on his bed. “I’ve thought about it a lot lately. I assumed when this started that we’d piss each other off almost immediately and end up going back to hating each other. But it hasn’t happened. Not for me anyway.”

“No. Not for me either. The opposite, in fact.” Harry agreed softly. 

“My father is in Azkaban, my mother isn’t interested in carrying on the pureblood line, that noseless bastard is gone for good. I feel like now we get to be happy.”

“I am happy.” Harry told him, reaching out to grasp Draco’s hand. “You make me happy.”

“Same. So perhaps now is the time to be honest and just get on with it?”

Harry fell silent, contemplating the many ways his life could change if he owned up to being in a long term relationship with Draco Malfoy. Hermione would be confused but probably not completely surprised. She’d always noticed the obsessive pull Draco had on Harry. She’d be fully expecting the same in return. Ron would be confused, surprised and furious. Even if he did accept Draco wasn’t entirely to be blame for the bad decisions he’d made before that didn’t mean he was desperate to have Draco romantically attached to his best mate. Especially when he had earmarked that particular best mate for his sister’s future partner. Which brought Harry’s mind to Ginny. She’d be thrilled for him. When they dabbled with a relationship they quickly realised they weren’t clicking like they should. Ginny being the mature, no nonsense witch that she is had sat them down to talk about it and Harry felt comfortable enough to admit that it wasn’t anything she could fix. He wasn’t attracted to women like that. Not really. At least, not in the way he was attracted to blokes. Ginny had embraced him warmly and told him not to worry, they would be friends until their dying day and his love life would sort itself out. Harry wasn’t sure if she was expecting it to be sorted out by Draco Malfoy, but she didn’t hold any real ill feeling towards the blond Slytherin. 

“We don’t have to. It won’t change anything for us.” Draco murmured. 

Harry turned on his side to face him and smile sweetly in the darkness. “I’ve wanted to tell our friends for a long time.”

“So you’ll stay?”

Harry didn’t miss the pleading in Draco’s voice. 

“I’ll stay.” He confirmed, leaning in to brush his lips against Draco’s. 

 

 

 


End file.
